White Lies and CutThroat Razors
by Camm77
Summary: When Toby lets one little lie slip from his lips, the consequences can be deadly. Because of his lie, two innocent males are slain. Will the murders strengthen or destroy the relationship between the baker and the barber? Only time will tell...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **After attempting to write a story about Johanna and Anthony, and then deleting it due to the realization that I'm no good a writing about them, I have decided to write this story(And yes the main characters _are _Sweeney Todd and Mrs. Lovett once again!) Hope you guys enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters Sweeney Todd, , or Toby Ragg; they belong to Stephen Sondheim.**

*Side Note: There will be multiple chapters so check back frequently for updates*

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

"Mornin' my love." Mrs. Lovett said cheerfully as Toby walked into the shop, just waking up for the day. It was unusual for him to sleep so late, but Nellie didn't mind. The clock struck ten.

"Good morin' mum." Toby replied, only half awake. He was already dressed, though his tiredness was apparent for he skipped three buttons on his shirt.

Nellie chuckled in amusement upon realising Toby's mistake, then turning back to her latest concoction. This batch was fiddle player, and happened not to sell as well as it could due to it's ironically stringy and slightly bland nature. Then Mrs. Lovett had a most brilliant idea.

"Toby, dear... could you go down t'Mista Bayard's shop for me?" She cooed.

"Bayard?" Toby asked as he re-buttoned his shirt correctly. "Whose he?"

Nellie realised that Toby had never been asked to pick up meat for her before, and willingly explained. "He's the butcher who owns the shop 'bout two streets ov'a..." She paused, "Big burly man, rather plump 'round the middle... not very bright in the 'ead."

"Oh yes! I know just the shop!" Toby remembered the man, he had come to see where Mrs. Lovett purchased her "ever so savory meat products" in attempt to solicit his business.

"Well love, take this," She handed him enough money for just a small ammount of meat. "And go out and get as much beef as you can." She smiled. She was quite pleased with her little plan.

"Alright, mum!" Toby scurried out of the shop taking a meat pie with him to eat on the way.

Soon, Sweeney made his entrance in his usual abysmally plain, brooding state. "Wot's the boy run out so excited about?" He seemed to hate to see Toby enjoying himself.

"Just thought up an idea to improve my..." Nellie paused and chuckled hammering the dough with her rolling pin. "Well, my _less _popular pies."

"The ones made of pussycat?"

"No! Now, love y'know I quit usin' pussies once there was a regular income of..." She made a throat slitting motion and a gagging noise. "I was thinkin' to improve pies like... fiddle playa'." She finished.

"Oh, awfully bland and stringy that one is." Sweeney said dryly.

"Yes I know, love.I was thinkin' just mix in some beef for the stringy, bland pies; an' somethin' light for the heavier, dark meat." She smiled, though she knew her beloved Sweeney could care less for her would-be intelligence. She paused to look up at Sweeney.

"I s'pose that could work..." He met eyes with her, causing Nellie to remain focused on him, "Or it could result in somethin' awful..." He grinned.

There it was, Nellie had expected something rude from the man sooner or later. "We'll see soon enough now won't we?" She broke her gaze with him and smiled happily going back to rolling out the dough as Toby burst through the door, obviously he'd been running.

"'Ere mum! Fresh beef..." he paused looking down at the relatively small amount of meat in his hands. "Sorry it ain't much mum, its as much as I could afford with that money."

"Now now! Don't fret darling, we'll make it last." She smiled and took the meat from the boy. "You didn' steal this now did ya?" She made her sarcasm obvious as not to hurt the boy.

"Oh, no mum!" He paused "Well... better get s'more meat from the bake house for ya' mum." Toby smilede, but before he left he added, "Mista' Bayard says thank's for bein' such a loyal customa'!"

Sweeney's gaze shifted to Mrs. Lovett curiously. The woman froze and her mouth fell open in surprise. She slowly turned to meet Sweeney's gaze. "Wot the bloody hell does that bastard know about my pies?!" She was fueled by a sudden burst of frantic anger and confusion.

Sweeney was silent for a minute. "It sounds t'me like he's found out..." Sweeney's serious face looked up emotionless at Nellie.

"Y'mean about my... ingredients?" Her voice lowered to a whisper and her brown eyes widened.

Sweeney nodded.

"Well, _we'll _handle this one... My way." sighed and angrily beat her dough as if it were Mr. Bayard's head.

* * *

The day wore on, and Nellie prepared her latest batch with just enough time to spare. Once the bell struck six, hordes of civilians rushed out for more of 's "World Famous Meat Pies"; of course, some customers came for a shave. 's notion had been correct, within an hour of the evening rush all but twelve of the fiddler was gone. bounced happily calling upon Toby occasionally to refill mugs. Everything was going extraordinarily well, everyone seemed happy- even the birds Nellie kept in the cages above every other table.

"Toby, dear!" She called. "Could ya bring out two more of the Fiddl-" she paused immediately and "corrected herself". "More of today's batch, the mixed meat." She turned to the two men whom ordered seconds, collected their money with a beaming smile and turned around, nervous someone would figure out that she had nearly called the pie "Fiddler". She shook it off as Toby brought two hot pies out to the hungry men. She continued on in a merry mood, occasionally showing off her dress.

The rush kept up, and Nellie was getting quite tired. "Toby, care t'close up early t'night?" She pleaded kindly, bending over praying Toby would agree.

"Close early?" He asked meekly, "You gettin' tired mum?"

"Oh yes darling, quite so. Me poor bones is 'bout to drop." Her eyes felt heavy, the room seemed blurrier than before.

"Yes mum, sounds alright with me!" Toby hurried outside to let everyone know that the shop was going to stop serving in ten minutes and asked politely that everyone finish up by nine; in a half hour. Mr. Todd made his way down the stairs, causing Nellie to gaze admirably in his direction. _He' so beautiful... _She thought, _Maybe one day us two can..._

Mrs. Lovett's body then collided with something massive.

"Oh!" She gasped, shaking her head to clear herself up. "I'm terribly sorry..." She muttered in embarassment then she looked up. She froze, looking up at the monster before her. Her face reddened a bit upon recognizing the rounded, burly man before her. "Mr. Bayard!" she muttered, doing her best to disguise her pleasure in his arrival as simple shock. T'was the very man who had talked to Toby as if he knew something about the pies' contents. She certainly wouldn't let this opportunity come and go without interfering. She smirked as the man nodded politely.

Before he could walk away Nellie grabbed his sleeve. "Could I 'ave a personal word with ya now, deary?" she muttered pulling him into the interior of her shop, she hoped he would come clean. _Though it shouldn' be to hard to get a confession from this one, _Nellie thought. _He's got more brawn than brains... rather ignorant man he is! Mess with me shall he? I think not! _She smiled with satisfaction that Mr. Bayard had chosen to drop by.

* * *

Once inside, Mr. Bayard looked confused. "Uh..." He groveled dumbly, sitting down with confusion plastered across his face.

"Now don't play dumb!" She exploded. She shot a quick glance outside to Sweeney, motioning for him to come in, _now. _

The door opened, Sweeney entered with agility, then quietly shut the door. Afterwards he silently slid the curtains closed, as if he could for-tell what would happen next.

"Now wot in God's name d'you propose you know about my business, eh?" Mrs. Lovett was making a reference to Toby's words, which still rang in her ears. 'Thanks for bein' a loyal customer!'

"I dont..." Mr. Bayard's voice was deep and unsure. "What are you talking about... I don't... I don't get what you... I don't get what you mean." His eyebrows squinted and his eyes fell to the floor as he thought. "Was there something wrong with the... the uh, meat I sold to your lad this mornin'?" He looked up earnestly.

"No, sir..." Mister Todd chimed in. "She's talkin' about what you said after sellin' your meat to Mrs. Lovett's assistant." Sweeney's eyes were icy and cold as they stared into Mr. Bayard's cunning, dull green eyes.

Mr. Bayard removed his hat, revealing his matted, dirty blonde hair. "I don't recall..." he said.

"Oh, hell." Mrs. Lovett sighed. "Listen forget this mornin'! Now all I want is you to tell me wot all y'know 'bout the ingredients to my pies!" By now Nellie was frustrated and very disturbed by the fact that this man knew what was inside her pies.

"I dunno..." He studied the pie. He lifted it up to the light, sniffed, then took a bite. He chewed and then swallowed.

Nellie looked angrily at Sweeney, her eyes seemed to glow with a passion to kill the man. Sweeney took notice and pulled his razor from his pocket.

"Tastes like... uhm, hmmmm." deep voice droned. "Oh, I know! It's beef, and..." he paused and smiled.

Sweeney was clutching his razor tightly, standing a foot away from the back of Mr. Bayard's chair.

Nellie was studying the man's lips carefully waiting for that next word.

Mr. Bayard's lips began to form his last word, face beaming. He looked up at , "Taste's like...Hu-"

Before he could finish his scentence, Sweeney pounced upon him and slit his throat. Blood sprayed toward Nellie. She screamed and covered her eyes. Sweeney let 's body fall to the floor. Blood coated the floor in front of where he had been standing.

" mum!?" Toby's voice called. Toby's shoes thumped along the ground with each leap he took, nearing the door.

**_Toby's hands slammed into the door's frame, and it swung open..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Toby's hands slammed into the door's frame, and it swung open..._**

There was a tense silence filling the room like a deadly gas. Toby look around earnestly, "Everythin' alright mum?" he asked Mrs. Lovett, who stood behind the counter, chatting almost nervously with Sweeney. Toby looked around, everything seemed to be in order.

"Oh, no no deary. Everythin's alright!" Mrs. Lovett did her best to keep her voice steady.

"Go out there an' finish cleanin' up, boy." Sweeney urged, his face like stone.

Toby looked at Mrs. Lovett for reassurance.

"Go on," she said her voice cracking on the last word. She smiled gently.

The door shut. Mrs. Lovett deflated. "God, that was close." She moaned. She looked down at body, laying behind the counter at their feet, his chest covered with blood. _Ugh, all that blood! _she thought _Even 'ad to use 'is own shirt as a mop!_

"You're lucky I'm a quick thinker." Sweeney added, lifting body by the arms and dragging it toward the bakehouse door. "Open the door." he ordered with melancholic acidity. Nellie complied and pulled the door open. To her alarm, Sweeney simply lifted the body upright, and pushed it down the stairs, free to tumble.

"Mista' T?" Nellie asked. "Wot did ya' go an' do that for?" she chuckled slightly as the body tumbled and landed at the bottom of the stair, the neck clearly breaking.

"Well it's easier than dragin' it down;" He paused. "An' after all, wot does 'e care?" He smiled, leading the way down the stair.

Nellie simply smiled and followed down the stairs. "Will ya 'elp me _prepare_this one?" She pulled out two long bladed butcher's knives from the tall shelf covered with unusable parts. She handed one to Sweeney, then took a violent swing at the man's wrist. Blood leaked onto the floor. Mrs. Lovett being so desensitized, barely cringed. After a couple of swings, the hand popped off.

Sweeney looked on, almost awestruck. He cleared his throat. "Mrs. Lovett..." Nellie looked up. "You do this regularly?" He knew the answer, but never really thought anything of the ammount of work that went into making human-meat pies.

"Well, yes." She sighed as she placed the hand upon the shelf. "Ain't easy, but I find time t'do it." She looked at the floor longingly, "Toby 'asnt got a clue 'bout any of this so I got'a do it in secret. An' I always got'a make sure that Toby dear doesn't come down 'ere b'fore the bodies are prepared." Nellie looked up at Sweeney. Sweeney had never realised what a huge undertaking it was for Nellie to harbor a murderer under her own roof.

"So," She began. "Yes, I do this quite-" She swung at the foot of the man, the blade sinking to the bone. "Quite regularly."

Then out of the shadows, a figure emerged. "MUM! Wot are you doin?!" A meek, frightened voice screamed.

Mrs. Lovett looked up at Sweeney, his eyes were wide and cold. _No, no... It can't be Toby... _She told herself. She slowly stood, lowering the knife. She straightened herself, her blood running cold. She breathed heavily, suddenly tense all over. She didn't know if she wanted to look and see who was there. Slowly, she pivoted with eyes closed. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. Her heart sunk upon seeing Toby's horror-stuck face.

"Toby... dear." Mrs. Lovett's eyes filled with tears. Guilt ridden. Pained by what would come next, she cried. "Now, now don' ask questions alright?" She embraced the boy, her voice faltered. She purposely blocked Toby's view so he wouldn't ever have to see the body again. Nellie heard Sweeney's footsteps nearing.

"Mum, I..." he began.

"No. Don't speak, I've just got one question for ya' love..." She wiped her tears and looked Toby in the eye. "Wot were Mr. Bayard's exact words when you left 'is shop this morning?" _Was it really just this mornin'? _She wondered.

Toby's face twisted. "Uh, Mr. Bayard told me 'Ave nice day, lad!' an' I left." Toby's wide eyes were darkly confused.

Mrs. Lovett let out a sob, "Oh, God." She rested her head on Toby's shoulder, ignoring Sweeney's movement to the stairs. "So when ya' said ' Mista' Bayard says thank's for bein' such a loyal customa'!' It was just a li'l white lie?" She couldn't bear the thought.

"Oh," Toby lowered his head, weighed down by the guilt. "Yes, mum... I'm sorry." His eyes became like that of a little dog when he looked up and said. "Will ya forgive me, mum?"

"**I **will... but I'm afraid the damage is done." Nellie met eyes with Sweeney's. They were like black ice. Nellie gasped for air as she sobbed harder than ever.

"Mum," Toby plead meekly. "Why did you-" He looked up with wide eyes causing Nellie so meet his gaze. Toby's voice lowered to a whisper, terrified. "How could you _murder _him, mum?" His face contorted with a strange mix of sorrow and fear.

Nellie knew in her mind that Sweeney was about to solve this problem the way he thought best. Is it really the thing to do? Would it really matter? Could a lie change Toby's perspective? Her head was cluttered. Through all the chaos she screamed "Just get it ov'a with!" And flung herself to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably with her face buried in her arms, listening to Sweeney attack the boy.

Sweeney took his que and leapt forward, grabbing Toby from behind and taking one quick swing with his razor.

The blood of the innocent made it's mark; the boy took his final bow without a sound.

Toby's body fell to the floor.

**Two Cut Throats for One White Lie...**


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Chapter 3

**Two Cut Throats for One White Lie...**

Mrs. Lovett sobbed, her chest heaving from the tremendous pain and heartache. Nellie kept her face buried, unable to look up at what had become of her her dear Tobias Ragg. "Mista'.... Mista' T?" she plead through her tears. "Mista' T?"

Sweeney instantaneously regretted murdering Toby; not because he was a child, not because Sweeney's conscience told him to be, but because Toby had been Nellie's child and _she _loved him- Sweeney was now plagued by a once lost emotion. He suddenly felt guilt because he had re-gained his ability to _love. _This strange series of events that led up to this moment Sweeney was suddenly thankful for. Sweeney Todd realized his love for Nellie Lovett. "Nellie, love..." He began, bowing to one knee. "I'm sorry, but it had t'be done." His voice was soft and tender and obedient. He swallowed hard, now upset that he had hurt Nellie so severely. "Nellie..." His eyes were wide and patient, but pained by Nellie's heartache.

Nellie looked up, but only at Sweeney. Her face was still, the tears pouring with less severity. "Wot did you say?" Her face was unfaltering and suddenly frozen with shock.

There was a tense silence. Sweeney squinted his eyes. "What d'you need me to-"

"No... wot did you _call_ me?"

Sweeney paused, "I called you Nellie. That is your name- isn' it?"

Mrs. Lovett's eyes glistened, but her face remained unchanged. "Yes..." She lowered her face, emotions of pleasure twisting with those of sorrow. Her expression faded into solemn sorrow, and she wept for her boy.

For what seemed like ages there was an intolerable silence, each second seemed to strengthen the pain each of the two felt. "I'm sorry..." Sweeney put his hand under Nellie's chin and lifted her face so their eyes met. "I'll never hurt you again." His eyes held a soft sensitivity Mrs. Lovett had never seen before. At this, the initial sorrow faded to shock.

"It's alright.."she managed to whisper. Then, entranced by Sweeney's undivided attention; she made a rather rash decision and monotonously confessed her feelings. "I love you, Mista' T." Her eyes were passionate and her cheeks were in contrast, tear-streaked and crimson. What was Nellie's purpose for these words? A confession? _No, _she thought. _A Distraction!_

It's quite odd how people react under pressure...

Sweeney was taken aback that Nellie had confessed such a thing under the horrid circumstances, but Sweeney's reply was almost immediate, "I..." He paused, "I love you too, Mrs. Nellie Lovett."

* * *

The way he said that name made Nellie's face draw a blank, "Do you really... love me?" Nellie's subconscious distraction had been successful.

"I do." Sweeney took her hands in his, and continued despite the fact that Sweeney wasn't sure if his words held the truth he would like for them to. "Forgive me for all I've put you through, _this included ._" He turned to Toby's body momentarily. "I'm sorry for hurting you so." He lowered his head in shame.

Nellie's eyes watered at the mention of Toby's demise. "I forgive ya', wholly and completely." Deep inside however, she wasn't sure that she beleived that Sweeney had learn to love this quickly, nor was she sure that Sweeney could ever be forgiven for murdering Toby. She was so unsure of Sweeney now. She spoke softly, "Now that Toby's... passed... we're gon'a bury 'im nice an' proper. After all 'e was like me own child." She slumped down to mourn over Toby briefly before Sweeney spoke up.

"I'll get 'im some nice clothes..." He looked at the poor lad's body. _The shirt's got t'have a high collar... _"Where will we bury 'im?" Sweeney asked.

"Don' fret, I'll arrange a small funeral tomorrow morning to be held in the afternoon." She sighed and managed to lift herself to her shock was wrapping around Nellie and she knew that by tomorrow morning she'd be crying again, but iwth more hysterics. Now, she needed some time to herself; time to mourn, time to think, and time to decide how she really flet about Sweeney's "love" and Toby's death. Nellie quietly left the bakehouse, hiding her face from Sweeney as tears began to flow and her heart sank.

* * *

Two hours passed; Nellie sat quietly in her favorite chair, curled up by the fire. She was lost in thought. The longer she thought the more she blamed herself for the death of her adopted son. She wept at the thought of it. _How could I get so worried over a handful of words?! _Her sobbing picked up, she began crying like never before. The pain and reality was setting in; Toby was dead. _Not dead, _Nellie thought. _Murdered! By me and my love... _

Sweeney sat up, alerted by hysterical crying from above. He'd spent the past two hours shocked by his own words. He bounded up the steps, locking the bakehouse on the way out. In the two hours he'd spent thinking he'd come to be sure of three things; 1) He no longer missed Lucy, she had been gone for years and would never return from the grave, 2) Nellie Lovett was the single best thing to have happened to him, and 3) Things were about to change in this dreadful place. Sweeney felt undeniably different. Suddenly, he was able to pin-point why. Sweeney had learned to **love.**

**And then for the first time in years, Sweeney smiled...**

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: **I hope everyone is enjoying this! Just wanted to let you guys know, there will be two Chapters added. I'm leaving it at two for now, but there could (and probably will be) more than two to come. =]

Also, just to let everyone know, this takes place AFTER the Judge is murdered but excludes Sweeney discovering his wife's death. (Which explains Sweeney's ability to forget about revenge)

Thank you guys for reading! Check for new chapters soon!


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Chapter 4

**And then for the first time in years, Sweeney smiled...**

Sweeney took a deep breath and slowly, calmly entered the den of the house. "Nellie?" He called softly.

Nellie's sobbing paused only for a moment, then began to echo throughout the house once again.

Sweeney quietly meandered over to Nellie who was curled up in her chair by the fireplace. Sweeney sat beside Nellie and wrapped his arms around her, stroking her hair with one hand and hugging her with the other.

"GET THE 'ELL OFF ME!" Nellie screamed erratically. Her arms shoved Sweeney with great force, sending him toppling to the floor. Before Sweeney could look up again, Mrs. Lovett's hand collided with his cheek. Pain surged through Sweeney, physically and emotionally, furthering his confusion.

Sweeney's mouth hung open in shock. "Nellie, what's wrong?"

"What _d'you_ think is wrong?" Her hair was sticking out in all directions, her face was flush with the exception of her infuriated eyes. Her icy stare was more severe than any expression Sweeney had ever seen her use. "We bloody murdered my boy! _MY_ BOY!" Her hellish facade faded into depression and the sobbing picked up again. "It's all my fault," she muttered. "All my fault..."

"No, no, no!" Sweeney began. "You didn' do anything to the boy. It was me, if you're goin' to be mad 'bout all this blame _me."_Sweeney begged, his love for Nellie was growing fast. He would rather be a martyr than have Mrs. Lovett so heartbroken and angry at herself. Allowing Mrs. Lovett to think about her feelings had proved to be a mistake.

Nellie looked up at the man, " Your fault?" her face twisted back into anger, the hysterics she had predicted were underway. "No! It was NOT your fault! You murdered my sweet Toby only because I wanted you to! Don't you dare turn this around on yourself!!!!" Nellie was shaking as if possessed. " 'Tis all my fault! I wanted 'im to die, I did! But I didn't want 'im to die! I loved him, yet I Murdered 'im? Oh, God in heaven! Save Me! Have Mercy, have mercy-" Her voice trailed of and sobs wracked her body with more gentility.

"Don't... don't say that." Sweeney's voice came out only in a defeated whisper, his attempts at revealing his feelings to Nellie were uneffective.

Nellie continued to babble; Sweeney listened without comment. Soon enough Sweeney blamed lack of sleep for her hysterical claims. Sweeney let Nellie go on with her rants and whole-hearted sobbing without interruption.

It was three in the morning by the time she began to slip away, surrendering to sleep. Sweeney watched as her body slumped, then her eyes shut, and finally she quit talking. Nellie was asleep. Sweeney relaxed once there was silence, it was only then that he realised he had been tense ever since Mrs. Lovett began her meltdown. Sweeney sighed, looking over at Nellie. She sat slumped over the arm of the chair as something dripped from her mouth. _She's drooling? _Sweeney thought. _She really is tired then... passed out like a drunkard she is..._

Sweeney made his way over to the baker and gently sat her up in the chair, draped a blanket over her (all the way up to her neck), and put out the fire. Sweeney's eyes now drooped and he surrendered to his body as well. He curled up on the sofa and drifted away from Fleet Street, away from the inner turmoil and passions he recently re-discovered, and into the nightmares of his imagination.

* * *

_Sweeney appeared in the kitchen of the shop, sitting awkwardly at the table across from the counter. How'd I get here? He looked up at Mrs. Lovett, shocked by her appearance. Her hair was stuck out from her head like the hair form the women at the asylum. Mr. Todd went to ask her why she was so unkempt, but with the first sound that came from his mouth Mrs. Lovett scowled; her eyes were unforgiving and blood-shot, like that of a wild beast. Soon, the door to the shop opened and Mr. Todd instinctively went to see who it was, still puzzled by Mrs. Lovett's appearance. _

_Half way to the door, Mr. Todd realised it was simply a poor beggar boy. Upon kneeling down to meet eyes with the boy, Mr. Todd was struck with overwhelming anxiousness. It was then that Mr. Todd's mouth fell agape. The boy's eyes were glossy and faded, staring off into nothingness like that of a corpse. Toby! Mr. Todd realised it was Toby himself, risen from the grave! Mr. Todd stumbled backward, falling to the floor and then grabbing a razor from his holster. The second the icy blade unfolded, the apparition's neck split open and scarlet blood poured to the floor like water from a broken faucet._

_Mr. Todd looked up at Nellie, poor Nellie! She sat sobbing, but then he realised what she was doing! She was vengefully stabbing the corpse of Mr. Bayard; over, and over, and over she stabbed as her tears mixed with his blood. Her sobs echoed through the room. The room began to spin, and blood from both corpses coated the floor. Mr. Todd felt as if the room were shrinking, only to realise what caused this feeling. Mrs. Lovett and Toby began marching toward him, each with their own weapon. Mrs. Lovett gripped a bloody meat cleaver, her grin wide and merciless. Toby lifted his head up and reached one hand inside the still bleeding wound. Sweeney covered his mouth in disgust and disbelief. The boy dug around inside his own throat with his eyes still and glossy. He pulled his hand out, and in it was a razor. _

_The sobs echoed louder now, and Mr. Todd knew he was about to die. The baker and her apprentice raised their weapons and began stabbing in unison._

* * *

"NO!" He shouted, sitting up from his nightmare. He was sweating and breathing heavily and could feel his heart pounding, both form the rush of adrenaline and the pain of dreaming he was murdered by the woman he loved. With great wonder and confusion Sweeney thought about his dream and what it could mean...

He sighed, and did his best to fall asleep again.

"STOP!" Nellie screamed, throwing her arms into the air as she sat up. "Please ple-" She stopped, suddenly realising her nightmare was over. She sat wide-eyed and pale, looking much like the version of herself that had appeared in Sweeney's dream.

"Nellie?" Sweeney made Mrs. Lovett jump at the sudden sound.

"Oh, did I wake ya, love?" She asked with embarrassment.

"No..." he paused; "I had a nightmare also..." He winced at the word.

Mrs. Lovett sighed. _With relief? _Sweeney Wondered, _Or with sorrow? _Sweeney rubbed his eyes and it was then he noticed the glow coming from the kitchen and the sound of the clock tower's bell. "Ugh..." He moaned rolling off the couch. "What time's it?"

Without another word Sweeney pulled open the curtain in the living room, flooding it with light. Nellie groaned at the sudden flash of light. _Light?! _She was shocked "Is that sun? It's not cloudy outside?"

"Hm." Sweeney disregardedthe question, he was too preoccupied trying to read the clock. The wall clock's hour hand was pointed to the nine and the minute hand was on the twelve. " Only nine in the mornin'?"

"I bet'a get my day started, we got a lot t'do t'day, love." Her voice was flat and emotionless. With a sigh she retired to her room to change and prepare for the day's work.

Sweeney momentarily left the living room and went into the shop. He grabbed a pie left out from last night and bit into it. After about a month of murdering his customers, he'd outgrown his aversion to eating the pies. He sat sleepily at the table, where he poured himself a glass of gin. Sweeney knew he would have to run out to St. Dunstant's today to buy a new shirt, pair of pants, and shoes for the burial. He sighed, for he would rather spend the day with Mrs. Lovett.

Right on cue, Nellie entered the room. She didn't have the bounce in her walk like she usually would, she seemed to drag along with meleancholicgrace. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun, with her usual curls draping down the sides of her face. Her deep maroon and black-laced dress dragged behind her elegantly, almost floating. Her face was still indifferent. "Come along now. Are you _really _going to wear that out to Dunstant's?"

Sweeney looked down at his wrinkled and in some areas -bloodstained- clothes. "I s'pose not... " He left the shop and made his way up the stairs. He was halfway up the stairs when he heard the stairs creak behind him. "Why are you comin' up?"

"Oh," Nellie responded. "I dunno, jus' wanted to talk t'you. "She turned around swiftly and made her way back down the steps.

"No, you can come up."

Nellie turned again and made her way to Sweeney's shop. Both entered without a word. Sweeney pulled off his vest and then opened the trunk. He sighed and rummages through it until he found his long coat and a clean white shirt. He smiled, noticing Mrs. Lovett was sitting in his chair watching. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt, letting Nellie some enjoyment out of this as well. When he came to the last button he paused and fiddled with it, and idea struck him.

"Nellie, could you help me?" He asked innocently.

"Wot?" She was very obviously pleasantly surprised.

"The button's stuck, could you help me take off my clothes?" He smirked on the inside, purposely wording the sentence in such a way.

"Oh, sure love."

Nellie came over to him and easily got the button undone. She smiled up at him, he was gazing into her eyes. _This is torture... _She thought, _I can feel 'is warmth, and look at 'is chest. Oh! _She shook the thought aside, thought every part of her screamed for her to make a move on him. Nellie lowered her eyes, knowing Sweeney was watching. She eyed his pants and stepped closer to him. With a smile she pulled the shirt off of him. Then she gave in, and reached for his pants button.

_Should I stop her? _Sweeney's mind began whirring, but his natural instincts came to a decision. He cared for her, she wanted him and so why should he stop her? He smiled back at her and then lowered his head, stealing a kiss.

Nellie backed up at first, but then she quickly pressed herself against his bare chest, kissing back passionately. She took a breath and then continued kissing passionately, her hands wrapped around Sweeney's neck and his hands grabbed her waist. Nellie smiled in mid-kiss at this. She slowly let one arm trace down his chest, slowly getting lower.

Sweeney moaned lightly at this teasing, and let his hands grab Mrs. Lovett's rear. "This is wonderful" He managed to whisper.

"Just wait..." She teased.

Sweeney felt his pants loosen, and the buttons come undone. "Wait," He moaned in a whisper, trying not to ruin the moment. "I know a better place where we can-" Sweeney kissed Mrs. Lovett again, only this time using his tongue.

Nellie wanted to continue. _I want 'im so bad, _she thought. _But we've got work t'do... _She sighed unhappily.

"No, no." She sighed. "Both of us know how badly I want this," Her eyes were sparkling like tiger's eye. "But we've got things t'do."

Sweeney sighed.

"Later." She promised with a smile.

Sweeney smiled back, going in for one last kiss, holding their lips together for too long.

Mrs. Lovett gasped for air, ending the moment. Sweeney smiled at her in adoration.

"Come on, let's go." Sweeney pulled his vest on and took Nellie by the arm, whisking her away.

**And with that, the Baker and the Barber left the past behind...**


End file.
